darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Stomp (monster)
Stomp is a boss encountered in Daemonheim requiring level 35 Dungeoneering. He can be found on floors 18 through 29. A Behemoth, Stomp is too large to fit through the portal connecting the Behemoth's original location to Daemonheim (according to the Behemoth notes). Because of this, whoever brought Stomp into the dungeons set up a system by which the portal can be closed on its neck (decapitating it) should the need ever arise. The fight Stomp is an immobile boss fought in three stages. The goal is to close the portal by placing power crystals three times on both lodestones next to Stomp. Stomp uses 4 attacks, but initially uses only two. At any time during the fight, it can use a single-targeted melee attack and a multi-targeted ranged attack that throws small rocks at all players and also breaks debris left around the room. After the first stage, a single-targeted magic attack is added to the mix. After the second stage, Stomp can use its most damaging move: a slow, single-targeted ranged attack that hits the player for 25% of their maximum life points, regardless of the player's armour (for example, a player with 8,000 life points would take 2,000 damage). The damage can be reduced with the Protect from Missiles or avoided completely by running at least two squares away from the target location of the attack (the original position of the player). Although single-targeted, other players can take damage from this attack. Each time a third of its health is taken down, it will become invincible for a short time and cause debris and two power crystals to fall from the ceiling. The location of the debris and crystals are revealed slightly before they fall. Players can run through these places, but if they are standing under debris when it falls, they will be damaged for roughly 25% of their maximum life points. Once the debris has fallen, it will block movement but it can be removed with a pickaxe if needed. The crystals must be picked up and placed on the lodestones on either side of Stomp within about 15 seconds, or it will heal itself to the previous stage (i.e. if it was brought down to 1/3 of its total life points, it will heal back to 2/3 of its total life points) and that stage will start over again. There are three colours of lodestones; blue, green and red. Each colour will appear at a different phase; thus, players need not keep crystals from previous phases. Strategy When debris falls, the shadows on the floor indicate where it lands. It is recommended that players avoid standing on the shadows, as they will take damage when the debris falls. Pick up the crystals on the floor and place them on the lodestones. The crystals fall before the debris, so it is possible to pick one up and activate a lodestone before all of the debris falls. Fallen debris often blocks progress by either blocking the lodestones or the power crystals. This can be very frustrating if it happens multiple times. An easy way around this is to pick up the crystals the first time that Stomp's life points are lowered, and place them after they are reduced for a second time. The debris can be mined and destroyed, but due to the time it takes to mine the debris, it is still recommended to use this strategy if there is a large amount of debris on the ground. On complexity 1, it is possible to skip putting in the last, or sometimes second-last set of crystals. When the crystals have been put into place and the team is waiting for Stomp to become attackable again, it is possible for everyone in the group to attack at the same time, and if the damage is high enough they will kill Stomp and skip the remaining phases. Levels Drops Trivia *Stomp is the only Behemoth boss who cannot use the "stomp" attack. *Stomp is one of the easiest bosses to escape via the boss door because the time in which Stomp is invincible is more than 10 seconds. *Prior to an update allowing players to mine the rocks, Stomp was considered an annoying boss because debris could fall in front of the lodestones, preventing players from using it until the rocks collapsed by themselves. If debris had fallen in front of the ladder, players would be unable to end the dungeon as the rocks collapse while Stomp is on the field. *The falling debris casts shadows. Examining them produces the text, 'Heads up!!' *It used to be possible to kill Stomp early in its last charging state with the effect of a blood necklace, the former passive effect of the hailstorm dagger or with the Blazer Ring of kinship class activated. This has since been fixed and Stomp is now invincible in all charging states. *Unlike most boss rooms where the exit to the next floor is opposite of the boss door, Stomp's exit is on the wall to the right of the boss door. This trait is shared only with the Necrolord and Kal'Ger the Warmonger. *It used to be possible to kill Stomp with Retribution or Wrath during its last charging state, by getting hit by debris with less than 25% life points whilst standing next to Stomp. *It is possible for two players who have a crystal each to activate the same lodestone at the same time; however, this will leave the other lodestone inactive and Stomp will still heal itself. nl:Stomp (monster) fi:Stomp (hirviö) pt:Pisador Category:Free-to-play bosses